


As You Do

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 'Tutoring' is ALWAYS a euphemism, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, awkward crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of 2:58 PM, Wednesday afternoon, two main issues plagued Roxas. One, he had too many useless things and not enough cardboard boxes to transport them from one house to the other. Two, he was insanely attracted to his new step-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Do

As of 2:58 PM, Wednesday afternoon, two main issues plagued Roxas Kyun. One, he had too many useless things and not enough cardboard boxes to transport them from one house to the other. Two, he was insanely attracted to his new step-brother.

Like the events which led to him moving into a new home--or, a new house at least--the crippling realization that Roxas wanted to fuck Sora came suddenly and with a sense of surprise almost stunning, like being punched for no reason. In the stomach. Twice. By a clown. You know, or something.

Let’s start from the beginning.

Roxas had barely even realized that his dad had been seeing someone when he announced that he had proposed to his girlfriend and she said “yes” over dinner one night only a few weeks before. When his dad had said it, Roxas, who had just stood up to go get seconds--it’d been mashed potatoes and gravy night--literally dropped his plate. Luckily it hadn’t broken; the two of them living alone, Men with a capital M, pretty much guaranteed that none of their appliances were nice, or much more than plastic, honestly, but the effect had been sublime.

And sure, Roxas had pretty much figured that his father finally started testing the waters after the brutal divorce with his not-so-cut-out-for-motherhood wife. You know,testing. Dating women, maybe even sleeping with women. That, Roxas understood. But he never would have expected that his Dad had already swum out into the ocean, tied an anchor to his ankle, and decided to go live with Davy Jones.  
After gaping for several moments, his dad staring at him expectantly the whole damn time, he finally choked out a response.

“Oh--so who… who’s the lucky girl?”

He never said it was a good response.

And the girl in question had been Aiko Sato. As in, that Aiko Sato, mother of Sora Sato, a boy who went to his school. He was going to be related to Sora. Sora! Of all people, Roxas’s dad had to pick someone who’d given birth to the strangest specimen of human he’d ever met, an upbeat social butterfly who had either an IQ of 60 or 160--Roxas could never quite tell. He was Roxas in opposite, someone who was upbeat and clueless in his friendliness, sweet as pie and, more importantly, straight as a boomerang.

Roxas couldn’t figure the guy out--though, to his credit, Sora had handled the news like a champ.

The Monday after the strange news baby had been delivered, Sora took it upon himself to give Roxas a visit at lunch. Just seeing him surrounded by Roxas’ friends didn’t compute in Roxas’s head; it was wrong, like seeing an animal wearing human clothes. They didn’t belong to the same circles at all. Not like they risked social upheaval by being seen together or anything--God knows that, for all their high-schoolery flaws, at least Roxas’ classmates could boast that they actually had lives of their own compelling enough that they didn’t feel the need to dwell on things like who was hanging out with who. Roxas had drama friends and punk friends and jock friends. So did most people. It was old news.

But Sora was like some sort of rule-defying vortex; when he sauntered up to Roxas, grinning, Roxas felt like murmurs arose around them, out of the ground. Despite his discomfort, Roxas glanced over. Because he was at the bottom of an incline he found himself awkwardly looking up at Sora, eyes drawn to his sneakers. Bright red, with the words “Thing 1” and “Thing 2”, respectively, on his left and right feet. Whatever that meant. His eyes trailed up to his black jeans and dark green sweatshirt, to his smiling face and his wild hair. The boy was eccentric. Roxas didn’t know what to make of him.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked.

“…Suuuure,” Roxas said unsurely, deliberately slowly so that he could change it into an unsmooth "no" if needed. He stood, wiping off this pants. His friends were still glancing over, blank looks on their faces.

The two of them walked together for some time, until slowly the number of students loitering reduced to a trickle, until Roxas reached a part of school that he wasn’t quite so familiar with.

“So…”

“So I guess we’re going to be brothers, huh?” Sora asked, wasting no time.

“Yeah, guess so,” Roxas replied, kicking a soda can aside, watching it skitter across the linoleum and slide against a locker.

“Maybe it’d be good if we got to know each other? I mean, before we have to start living together.”

“…er. Yeah.” A few more people were beginning to pass by; lunch was probably about to draw to a close. Roxas’d have to get going soon, or else he’d be late for class. And that was something he preferred to avoid, since having over two dozen pairs of eyes on him at once wasn’t high on his priority list. “Food?”

Sora seemed to be on the same wavelength. “Yeah! Hey, there‘s a great Mongolian barbeque place right by my house. Let‘s hit that after school and maybe we can do our homework together after if you feel like it.”

“Err… okay.” Roxas said it before he realized just what he was agreeing to. But before he could think about it, Sora was gone.

Their lunch date--for lack of a better term--went smoothly. Apparently, there were few things that Sora didn’t have an opinion on, so Roxas didn’t have to do a lot of talking, just a lot of incredulous staring at the food they’d gotten, and the boy in front of him, and--when he’d gotten home--at his Dad, who was well aware after seventeen years that his son did not like change, or surprises.  
The next day at school, the stares from his friends had been subject to further explanation.

“You were hanging out with Sora yesterday,” Pence said almost apologetically, like he knew what was coming. And truth be told, he probably did. So did Roxas. Hayner was nothing if not predictable, and as every morning promised, he marched up to Roxas’ locker at about 8 AM, something already on his mind.

“Why on earth are you hanging out with Sora, man?”

“Hi, Hayner,” Pence said.

“Hi,” Roxas echoed.

“Are you gonna answer me or not?”

“Why do you care who I’m hanging out with all of the sudden?” Answering a question with another question always seemed to work. Hayner began to sputter.

“Well---because! Because you guys have never said a word to each other in your lives before! And--and!”Roxas and Pence stole a glance at each other, breaking into grins. “And, everyone knows he has a major crush on you!”  
Roxas’ eyebrows shot up.

“I didn’t,” he said earnestly.

“I didn’t,” Pence agreed.

“I didn’t, either,” Olette piped in, emerging from where ever it was she always seemed to emerge from.

“Then you’re the only three who haven’t heard,” Hayner grumbled, seeming to deflate a little.

Roxas decided not to dwell on it.

Sora became a Kyun before Roxas had really been prepared. Soon, he and his father had moved the majority of their clothes and bathroom supplies into Sora’s mom’s house, and Roxas found himself becoming more and more comfortable in this strange new home. Sora’s mom was really nice, and always knew just what to say to make everyone crack up at the dinner table. Roxas understood why his dad loved her, and he supposed that if his dad could be happy, he was happy.

Plus, Sora’s mom’s house--or, his step-mom‘s house--had three rooms and a bathroom on his dad’s house and, not that money buys happiness, but the bigger bedroom definitely helped to lessen the shock.

On a Monday evening, Roxas was doing homework. The parents were out on a date, so he got the chance to turn up his music and eat in his room as he finished his biology and anatomy worksheets. When the album he was listening to finally ended its last song, he let silence fill the room. He was really close to finishing, and wanted to catch a little TV before bed as usual. He was just considering turning his music back on when he heard a thump on the wall. Roxas turned, staring at the area where the offending noise had come from, and jumped when he heard it again. Without thinking, he knocked back. Acknowledgment. A “Sora, stahp!”

Roxas heard a faint “oh” and the rooms fell into silence again.

Minutes later Roxas was back to work; he was so involved, so close to finishing up for he night, that he didn’t even think to turn his music back on. Music meant getting up, getting up meant breaking his concentration and ruining his flow. Just two questions to go, then he was done and would have Thursday, Friday, and the weekend completely, totally, free.

Another thump sounded, this one the loudest yet, shaking his wall enough that it almost knocked a picture frame, hung only tentatively, clean off the wall.

“Ah! Deeper!”

Concentration broken; flow ruined.

Roxas dropped everything, unable to move for a few seconds. Finally--and hesitantly-- he turned his head to the source of the noise. He closed his eyes, listening… maybe it wasn’t what it sounded like. There was no way Sora’d had sex before, no way he was doing it right now. Not with Roxas right next door.  
Murmurs sounded from the room next to his; suddenly, Roxas realized that he could hear, though faintly, the sound of Sora’s old spring mattress squeaking and creaking rhythmically.  
Roxas breathed in deep, returning to his papers.

This was actually happening. 

Four questions per worksheet to go; short ones, too. He strategically saved them for last so he wouldn’t have a lot of work to do when he began to feel burnt out. That’s how Olette did all her papers starting in the eighth grade, and it’d been a life saver when she showed him her strategy.

In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder who was fucking his stepbrother. Maybe it was his “friend”, Riku… or his math tutor, Leon, or any of his tutors, really. They were all good-looking and male and older.  
It took him a minute to realize that his eyes had scanned the question but he hadn’t actually read it.  
It sounded like Sora had really been enjoying what was happening to him.

He flipped back to the first page. Questions 1-4 were all fill-in-the-blank. Easy. Done as fast as he could write, no thinking involved. Time to finish the last worksheet.

...It didn’t surprise Roxas that Sora wasn’t a virgin when he really thought about it. Even though he thought Sora was a little off before they really met, before they really got to know each other and laugh together and begin to confide in each other, all of his little quirks were probably big turn-ons for other guys, other guys who knew Sora as well as Roxas did, who saw him as much. He was cute, too. His wild hair and grin were endearing, and since he had PE that term, his skin was beginning to really tan. He was fit and, while not muscular, he wasn’t scrawny, either.

And, Roxas had to admit it… Sora was probably fun to fuck. Especially if his little laughs and moans were any indicator. Roxas had had sex once and the two of them had both been so nervous that there hadn’t been much of either of those. He’d never done it with a guy before, but suddenly he realized he was open to it. Or so that was what his raging boner was telling him.  
He did not finish his worksheet that night.

In the morning, Roxas said nothing about the previous night’s incident. When Sora pranced into the room, tired-looking but smiling bright and, most importantly,alone, Roxas decided to store the information away, for future use maybe, when they bickered or fought over something, or maybe when he was feeling down and felt like he needed to see Sora get all flustered to cheer him up again.

The nights between Sora’s overheard tryst and Roxas speaking out passed in a haze of half-guilty masturbatory fantasies, ones that Roxas refused to believe for his benefit in any way but were out of curiosity. Roxas simply wanted to know how the night had played out, when the mystery man came in and when he left, or who he was, or if they were in a relationship or just hooking up… or what position they’d done it in, if Sora felt tight and hot and if he made cute faces as he came.

You know. As you do.

Roxas was just curious. 

About a lot of things.

It was a Sunday when his opportunity arose. Some of Roxas friends had come over in the afternoon to watch movies, and Roxas thought he’d invite Sora to join in too. It was when Olette and Pence went to grab some more snacks and Hayner went to use the restroom that Roxas took the chance to say something.  
Smiling to himself, he watched Sora watch the credits before leaning over.

“Hey,” he said, voice low to make sure there would be no chance of being overheard. He wanted this moment to be private.

“Hm?”

“I keep forgetting to mention this,” which was a lie, “but next time you bring a guy over, you might want to keep it down. I could hear you moaning pretty much all night.”

There it was.

The look of shock on Sora’s face made everything in Roxas’s life suddenly seem worth it. Asshole with a capital A. Roxas never said he wasn’t, and Sora was so confident and extraverted that it made him all the more fun to mess around with.

He glanced up and down, at Sora’s rigid posture, wide eyes, and, best of all, the blush creeping over his cheeks.

Sora kept on staring forward as he said, slowly, “I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet next time.”

It took them until halfway into the next movie before Sora could face Roxas again.

“Don’t tell mom or your dad,” he said quietly, stealing a look at Hayner, Pence, and Olette before focusing on the movie once again.

Roxas frowned. That hadn't been the reaction he was looking for.

After the movie had ended and Roxas' friends all went their separate ways, the boys cleaned the living room in uncomfortable silence. They had to be careful not to leave a trace of another person 's presence--- their parents hadn't wanted anyone over while they were gone seeing as both Sora and Roxas had finals in their near future.

Roxas couldn't help but to keep glancing over at Sora's stony face. He knew he should say something, seeing as he was the one who'd opened his big mouth in the first place.

"Hey, so why don't you want your mom and Dad to know?"

"That I'm having promiscuous sex in their house when they’re not home? Is that something kids talk to their parents about and I'm just weird?" Sora's joke was on the flat side.

"That you're gay. I can't imagine either of them would have a problem with it."

"I know," Sora said, leaning down to pick up a fallen candy wrapper. "I'm just not ready for people to really know yet. I mean, I know they're all guessing but... I just don't want to come out. Plus," Sora cringed a little. "I'm not really ready for my mom to go around marching in parades yet."

"Everybody knows already, though."

"Yeah, but it's none of their business."

They finished cleaning in silence. Roxas understood, but it all seemed a little silly to him.

 

Once the distraction of finals ended and summer vacation rolled around, Roxas was beginning to find it more and more difficult to conceal his budding feelings for Sora. It would disappear and reappear in waves, at its lowest when the two boys were just dicking around the house, bored, cracking jokes and playing card games, at its most overwhelmingly high when they got quiet, when Roxas had too much time to think about their trips to the beach, Sora emerging from the ocean soaking wet, shirtless, head thrown back in laughter... Or when Roxas remembered the words “he has a crush on you”, spoken months before... It was hard to ignore the more he began to realize that Sora was Roxas in complement, fun and unpredictable, brighter than sunshine, and, most intriguingly, straight as a rainbow.

It took two weeks for Roxas to find the courage to act. Or to reach his breaking point; he wasn’t sure which.

It was a hot night--sweltering--and their parents were gone. Sora’d decided to break into the alcohol cabinet and they experimented clumsily with mixing drinks, half-remembering things their friends had heard of or tried. They’d made a pillow fort on Sora’s floor and gotten slightly buzzed, giggling too hard for too long about things that weren’t very funny.  
At midnight they separated, slinking off to their own beds. Roxas at some point became aware that the electricity had gone out; he heard a loud sound and reached to flick on the light, but when he did, nothing happened. He rose from his bed, tired but not exhausted, and crept into Sora’s room to check if Sora was okay.

Maybe it was how Sora looked in the moonlight, spread out across his bed, sheets pooled in his lap. He looked coy... He looked available.

“Hey,” Sora greeted him, the greeting lazily mumbled into his pillow. “No light.” Roxas nodded.

“Yeah,” he repeated. “No light.”

“Wonder when they’ll fix it.”

“Mm.” Roxas continued walking until he reached Sora’s bed,climbing into it as though he were in a trance. He pressed his lips to Sora’s jawline, resting a hand on his bare chest, lightly sweaty from the heat of the night. Sora made a small noise, an “oh!” before turning his head to meet his lips with Roxas’s. Sora opened his mouth right away, welcoming Roxas’s tongue, spreading out--for air, maybe, or to invite Roxas’s hands to explore the rest of his body, which Roxas did. He brushed his hand against Sora’s side, dropping it down and crossing it back forward until he reached the waistband of Sora’s pajama bottoms. Meanwhile, Sora didn’t touch, just kept his body open as he kissed Roxas, slow and soft.

“What’s this for...” Sora mumbled when they broke apart for air. He pressed his cheek against Roxas’s, nuzzling him, before Roxas connected their lips again.

“You had a crush on me,” Roxas said finally, at some point after his lips began to feel pleasantly swollen; he hadn’t had a make-out session like that in a long time. He sat up, straddling Sora’s lap, and flattened both hands against him, wanting to feel every inch of that tanned, smooth skin.

“Um... no I didn’t?” Sora replied. 

Roxas stopped, his hands inches away from the bulge in Sora’s pajamas.

“Wait, what?”

Sora shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t know where you got that information from. Sorry.”

“You never had a crush on me,” Roxas confirmed. “Not even once?”

“...No. Sorry. But this?” Sora stretched, making a sinfully nice noise as he did. “This is surprisingly nice.”

“I’ll never believe Hayner ever again,” Roxas said to himself, so quietly that Sora didn’t catch it. Then, for reasons unknown, he said, “Sora... I think I want to do you.”

“Oh,” Sora said again, in that same surprised tone as before. As Roxas began to press soft kisses to his skin, down his neck and across his collarbone (which tickled, making Sora stifle mood-killing laughter), he asked, “Have you ever... I mean, you’re not...” Roxas stopped, looking up at him.

“Hm?”

“You’re aren’t... You’re not a virgin, right?”

Oh. Yeah. That.

“Err... no,”Roxas said, kissing Sora’s stomach one more time. “I’ve done it before. Just...”

“With a girl,” Sora finished.

“Uh, yeah. Right.”

Sora’s thoughtful “mm” turned into a long, drawn-out, helpless sort of noise as Roxas continued down. He briefly pushed Roxas off him if only so he could remove his pajama pants, leaving him completely--

“So do you never wear underwear,” Roxas asked, licking his lips absently as he stared down at Sora’s form. “Or is this a coincidental thing?”

“Um, mostly a coincidental thing. I thought, it’s like eight thousand degrees out, so I should just be comfortable, right? But then I thought, no, what if I have to get up, and the electricity’s out so I can’t go searching around my room, I should cover myself... and I guess this is just sort of what happened.”

Roxas had stopped tuning in at about “eight thousand degrees out”, still watching Sora’s body and, for the first time, wondering how exactly they were going to do this. Sora seemed to sense the confusion and took the lead. He was patient as he gave Roxas the step-by-step instructions, never laughing or even smirking as Roxas asked the most obvious questions in the world. It was a strange thing, Sora’s comfort with himself. Maybe that was part of what Roxas just didn’t get about him before they really go to know each other.

At some point after Roxas undressed, some point after he’d prepped Sora and pushed himself inside, he realized that none of his previous fantasies could measure up to the real deal: yes, Sora was warm and tight, yes he made these cute faces, and yes, his moans and pants and sighs were much better close-up than muffled through the distance of the wall dividing their rooms.  
Roxas didn’t like new things. But this, he could make an exception for.

Roxas was breathing hard into Sora’s ear, flat on top of the brunet as he found a good rhythm, pushing against Sora in a way that must have been good; Sora’s head was thrown back, his legs in the air, his mouth open, his  
eyes closed. Their fingers were interlaced, squeezed tight, like they didn’t want to let each other go. 

“Right there,” Sora said suddenly, breathless. He grew tight around Roxas’s erection, and Roxas became vaguely aware of how hard Sora was, that he was getting wet. For the first time since they began, Sora let go of Roxas’s hands, pressing them now to his back and beginning to use nails, cut short but no less rough as they trailed down Roxas’s body. “So good... You’re so gentle, Roxas... You don’t have to be.”  
“You want me to... What, to go harder?”

“...mm...”

After a moment of hesitation, Roxas obeyed; he picked up his pace, thrusting faster, using more force as Sora began to roll his hips, meeting him more often than not. 

“Faster,” Sora panted. “Roxas... Roxas, faster... Harder...”

If he thought he’d been doing it before, Roxas was all but pounding into Sora, grabbing his hips and repositioning him up if only to get that much better of an angle, pushing in deeper, pulling out further, slamming in harder...  
Sora’s breaths came in sobs, erratic and shallow, dotted by little unconscious sounds that didn’t sound like they belonged to him.

“I can... I can come in you, right?” Roxas asked, feeling himself growing closer and closer to the edge, beginning to push his limit.

“Yes,” Sora responded. “Please. Yes.”

With that last phrase, Roxas didn’t see the need to hold out any longer; he spilled deep inside of Sora, looking away as Sora finished himself off. For some reason, that was what seemed distasteful to Roxas.  
When he gathered the nerve to look back, he locked eyes with Sora, who grinned as if he hadn’t just been fucked by his stepbrother. Trying not to think too hard about the potentially bad implications of their tryst, Roxas breathed in deep, steadying himself in the attempt to catch his breath.

“...I should probably pull out of you, I guess,” he said awkwardly. Sora shrugged.

“Might be a good idea,” Sora responded. “Or we could just sleep like this. I’ve never done that before.” Roxas smiled, shaking his head as he separated his body from Sora’s and flopped on the bed.

“I hope I didn’t just cause you to cheat on someone,” Roxas said after a moment of silence. “That guy you were with, whatever. Ages ago.”

“The one you overheard?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah. He’s my math tutor.” Huh. Well, Roxas had been right about that, at least.

“Oh.” Roxas flipped onto his side, staring at Sora’s back. He felt like cuddling was out of the question, but wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. “But you’re not seeing anyone? Not Riku?”  
Sora laughed.

“Riku? No way! He’s been my best friend since, like, the second grade! Sleeping with him would feel like... Like incest or something.” If the irony didn’t hit Sora, Roxas didn’t want to mention it. “Nah, I just have this system with my tutors.” If Roxas hadn’t been so tired, his jaw would have dropped. But as it was, he simply felt a dull sort of surprised that he figured would hit him fully later. 

“And that system is...?” Sora turned around, facing Roxas, and shrugged again, like this wasn’t a big deal.

“A passing grade is a handjob. Fair enough, right? They put in the hard work, I don’t have to repeat the grade, but it’s nothing special. If I get a B, they get a blowjob.”

“And what’s an A get?”

Sora laughed again.

“Anything they want.”

“...I think I can guess what they pick,” Roxas murmured, resting his hand on Sora’s hip. In a sweeping motion he reached out, grabbing his ass before returning his hand to its original place. 

“Yeah,” Sora said, chuckling. “I think you can.” Without warning, Sora looked serious. “Hey, don’t get the wrong idea. I was really giving them trouble when this all started, with how slow I was picking things up. I thought I’d be out of options if they decided to drop me, so I just wanted to make it worth their while. Give ‘em a little incentive, you know?”

“Everybody wins, I guess,” Roxas conceded, pressing his forehead against Sora’s and closing his eyes. The sound of Sora’s tired laughter lulled him to sleep.

 

“Roxas.”

It was six in the morning when Sora woke him; the room was bathed in early morning light, and a few stray birds had already begun to chirp their songs. 

“Roxas.” There was Sora again, shaking him awake, his voice insistent.

“Wha...?” he said finally. The first thing he realized was that Sora was naked, meaning that what’d happened the night before was--probably--not a dream. 

“You should probably move to your room before Mom and Dad come home.”

“Mm.” Roxas had to force himself up, feeling almost dizzy from exhaustion. The room was chilly, too, which made him just want to burrow into the covers--or maybe Sora, if he’d been awake enough to be horny. “Yeah. You’re right. Guess this’d be hard to explain if they walked in on us, huh.”

Sora shrugged apologetically. “Well, it’d save me the trouble of coming out.”

“Heh.”

Roxas rose from the bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes, ignoring the wolf-whistle from Sora as he turned and walked to the door.

“Hey Sora?” he said before he walked out. 

Sora looked too alert this early in the morning. “Hm?”

“If you ever need another tutor, I’m really good at Calculus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are tons of formatting mistakes I haven't caught. Sorry about that. My computer really hates ao3 for some reason.


End file.
